


Every Little Girl Wants A Puppy

by howrseluvar



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Companion Piece, Cute, Gen, Mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howrseluvar/pseuds/howrseluvar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But you’re gonna make some new friends. Aaaaaand...oh, I’m not supposed to tell you. Don’t tell your mom I told you, okay? But you’re gonna get an extra-special friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Girl Wants A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/gifts), [Katehed3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katehed3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brian Schechter's School For The Gifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640371) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 



> This is a companion piece dedicated to the wonderful CasesandCapitals  
> It's written for her story "Brian Schecter's School for the Gifted", where in chapter three, we get introduced to Brendon, who happens to mention a little girl and her puppy.  
> Wanna know what really happened?

“Come on, Kaylee. You’re gonna love it here. The place we’re moving to has a park right across the street. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? We could go almost anytime.”

Kaylee continued to stare out the plane window, down at the ground. The pilot was circling, so the tiny little cars were gradually getting bigger, which intrigued her somewhat. She tried her best to keep ignoring her mother, as she had done the whole flight. Kaylee felt her mom’s laser beam eyes on her back intuitively.

Her mother sighed and started to play with her long blonde curls. “I’m sorry we have to move, baby, but daddy has to keep his job. I’m going to miss Maine too. But our new house is so gorgeous. I can’t wait until you see how we decorated your room. And you’re going to make new friends, Kaylee.”

Her mom just had to bring up the word “friends”. Kaylee felt a little more miserable as she thought back to her best friend in Maine, Holly. Kaylee touched the little pink sparkle half of a heart dangling from her neck that read “Best”. Holly was wearing the other half, “Friends”. They promised to never ever ever go a day without calling each other and to visit whenever they could, of course, but moving away made her miss Holly terribly.

Her mom sighed again and leaned back in her seat, giving up for now on the comfort talk.

 

After jostling with other passengers and somehow making it off the flight with some of their sanity and all of their bags, the mother-daughter duo found out they’d be stalled at the airport for an hour. If they left now, it was too cold for their lack of jackets to stay outside, so they remained inside the terminal. Kaylee half people-watched, bored out of her mind.

“Hey, Kaylee, I’m going to go find something to eat. Stay here with the bags, okay?”

Kaylee nodded. Her mom went off to the right, perusing the selection of small food shops in the terminal hallway.

Kaylee resumed her people-watching, fingering at her jewelry again sadly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall - well, tall compared to her seven-year-old body - lanky figure approaching her with a bagel in his hand. He knelt down next to her.

“Hi!” he chirped cheerfully.

“My mother said I’m not sup-” Kaylee said, intending to finish with “supposed to talk to strangers” when he interrupted.

“She taught you well. Kaylee, though, I just wanna know why you look so sad.” he frowned.

“How did you know-”

“I know a few things. Now, why so blue?”

Kaylee looked down at her lap. “Daddy got a new job and I had to move, and-”

“You had to leave your best friend, huh?”

Kaylee was, of course, stunned. He seemed to know everything. She couldn’t quite comprehend why, though. “How do you know-”

“I’m Brendon, by the way.” he interrupted.

“It’s rude-”

“I know, I know,” he dismissed, looking away for half a second. He seemed bouncy, about as energetic as, well, a seven-year-old. “But you’re gonna make some new friends. Aaaaaand...oh, I’m not supposed to tell you. Don’t tell your mom I told you, okay? But you’re gonna get an extra-special friend.”

“Extra-special? What’s her name?”

“Oh, it’s uh...it’s not a human. Santa’s getting you a puppy!”

Kaylee’s eyes blew wide open. “He told you?”

Brendon smiled and nodded. “Yeah he did. But don’t tell your mom, okay? It will ruin the magic.”

Kaylee nodded.

“I’ve gotta go catch my bus...not that I’ll be late, but I have to go anyway! Maybe I’ll see you someday soon, Kaylee. But, uh...BYE!” Brendon called, waving as he half-skipped down the terminal.

 

It was three months later now, in December, with a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. Kaylee had already been in school for a few months. She’d turned eight in October. She’d seen Holly once, but true to her word, called everyday, even if just to say “hi”. She took to the move a little slowly, but had managed to start bringing friends home and going on playdates after a month or so in school. She was a hit at the local dog park and asked to go often, just to walk around and see dogs if nothing else. Kaylee, all in all, adjusted okay in the end.

Kaylee stampeded down the stairs on Christmas morning, with her mom and her dad waiting with huge grins. She ripped open present after present, as fast as her parents would let her, anyway. When she got to the last present, she unwrapped a blue sparkly collar and matching leash. She stared down at it with tears welling in her eyes. They were puppy things, but no puppy.

She hadn’t noticed that her dad had managed to disappear. He came back through the front door with a tiny bundle in his arms. Kaylee’s grin grew huge. “I KNEW IT!” she proclaimed, rushing forward to claim the little Golden Retriever puppy in her arms.

“It’s a boy puppy. We thought you were responsible enough to have your own puppy. We’ll go over how to take care of your puppy later, but he needs a name!”  
Kaylee looked into the puppy’s soft brown eyes, eyes that reminded her of the special stranger she’d met a few months ago in the terminal. “I think I’ll name him Brendon.” she announced. Both mom and dad were confused as to where she got the name, but it stuck.

Kaylee neglected her presents in large favor of the little puppy. Not understanding he didn't come trained, she’d been trying to get him to do tricks all afternoon...and strangely enough, sometimes succeeding. she’d even babbled on as to how Brendon preferred chicken to lamb and loved bouncy balls much more than squeaky toys.

Both parents watched as Kaylee got Brendon to roll over and expose his tummy with a simple command. 

“I thought the ad said untrained...” her mom whispered to her dad.


End file.
